


Captain America's Suit

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [163]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/108085364313/the-trip-is-around-5-6-days-i-dont-know-how">Here on tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Captain America's Suit

Clint was not in the range.

Nor was he in his room or his nest at the tower. Phil wasn’t one to worry because worrying simply implied that something had gone wrong and Phil didn’t like tempting the fates. 

As it was, Clint Barton was nowhere to be found and Phil was starting to get antsy. 

"Perhaps I may be of service to you, Agent Coulson." JARVIS offered.

Phil nodded, “Can you track down Clint’s phone? Not if they’re in the middle of a covert operation, though. Tracking him might give away his location.”

"Forgive me Agent Coulson, but I will not be able to determine Master Barton’s current activity without tracking him. Should I still continue?"

"No, Thank you anyway, JARVIS." Phil wasn’t going to take that chance. "Do you happen to know where they went?" He asked instead.

"Only Master Barton and Sir are missing. The others are in their respective labs and rooms."

"So, Natasha is here?" 

"Yes, I am." Natasha answered from the couch behind Phil. 

Phil was not surprised she managed to sneak up on him. It was Natasha after all. 

"Did you need something?" She asked, looking up from her book momentarily.

"Have you seen Clint?"

"He’s with Stark while Steve rests his broken arm." She answers without a second’s thought. "They’re at the Children’s hospital. It was Captain America and Iron Man’s turn for a visit."

Phil didn’t ask anymore. It made sense that since the Captain was currently incapacitated, Hawkeye would take his place. Besides, Clint loved children.

"Agent Coulson, Sir is approaching the landing with Master Barton." JARVIS informed him.

Phil gave Natasha a nod and moved towards the landing, managing to catch the tail end of Tony and Clint’s conversation.

"-super soldier serum."

"I still say its too cold." Clint concluded just as Phil rounded the corner. 

"Well, Hello Agent." Tony greeted, the disassembling around him. Clint turned to greet Phil as well but instead stood still as Phil gave him a slow once-over. 

Clint resisted the urge to shiver under the appreciative gaze he’s being given. Phil’s stare was intense, if anything. His eyes lidded and dark. His lips parted a little, and the rise and fall of his chest indicated breathing that was a little too deep to be called normal.

Clint raised his hand in a wave as he walked toward Phil. “Hey.”

"Wha-" Phil cleared his throat and started over "What are you wearing?"

Clint looked down at his Captain America suit and then back up at Phil. “This? Stark made it for me. Someone needed to play Cap this afternoon and since Steve is stuck in bed until tomorrow, I got to play him. Even borrowed his shield and everything. Well, except for the actual suit since Steve is taller than I am. Do you like it?”

Clint was surprised by the sudden armful of secret agent he got, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Clint kissed back, of course, returning the favor to Phil and then some. 

"So, I’ll take it you like the suit?" Clint grinned at Phil when they finally parted for air.

"I’ll like it better on my floor." Phil purred like a cat.

Clint didn’t resist the shiver that ran down his spine then.

"Okay, stop. I don’t need to hear about your sexual exploits. It’s bad enough you wake up everyone with your moaning, I don’t need a visual." Tony complained.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/108085364313/the-trip-is-around-5-6-days-i-dont-know-how)


End file.
